Luigi and Daisy at the park
by iedasb
Summary: LuigixDaisy short adult fanfic. I was going to make a comic of this, so I kinda wrote the way I would read as a script to myself, but, I can't find time to do this comic. So I'm pretty sure I won't be doing it. -uhh do you thought I only shipped marioxluigi? nah. i ship everything :P-


Mario, Luigi and Daisy and Peach were playing some sports outside, on a park, Mario put Peach on his shoulders, to play a little bit with his dear princess.

Luigi saw that but instead of putting Daisy on his shoulders, he jump on her back, happily.

Daisy said:

"Hey Luigi, wasn't I the one supposed to be doing this?"

While Mario and Peach who were running happily, stop and stare at them in distance, then they decide to keep running.

Luigi grins clumsy to her.

"Aww come on, get down Luigi! Let me jump on yout back instead!"

Luigi gets off her, Daisy quickly run to his back, jump on his shoulders almost making him fall, but he didn't.

"Let's go Luigi! Run as fast as you can!"

Luigi starts running awkwardly.

Daisy happy on his shoulders scream, with one hand holding on his head, and other up:

"Yeah! Go Luigi!"

Luigi try looking at her a little bit, but he couldn't as he was running, he smiles and keep running.

Daisy was going up and down in his shoulders, she started to feel strangely good rubbing her legs and groin against Luigi's neck and shoulders. She still feeling a weird, thinks:

"I'm... I'm getting wet... I need to ask to him stop..."

She then decides to say:

"Luigi, stop right there, I need to use the toilet!"

Luigi who was all sweaty and tired, nooded in agreement, he ran a little bit more with her in his shoulders, until they arrived on the toilet door.

Daisy got down from his shoulders and ran to the toilet. Daisy then closes the toilet door quickly, she is sweating and panting.

She stays a bit inside the toilet trying to get calm, but then, she starts hearing Luigi whistling. She thinks:

"He's outside, just waiting for me..." She starts daydreaming and drooling thinking about Luigi while thinking:

"He is so hansome, so courageous, so cute, his moustache is thick, His co...WHAT AM I THINKING?"

She continues to listen to him whispering and humming a song, she still thinks, with heart shaped eyes and drooling:

"He IS just outside... The park is pretty empty today. Daisy what are you thinking? Should I do it? ... YES!"

Daisy then quickly opens the bathrom door, go outside quickly grabs Luigi by his arm, and bring him inside, then she closes the door quickly.

She puts him against the toilet's wall and looks at him lustful, licking her lips.

Luigi whispers: "Daisy, what are you doing? We are on the p..."

Daisy kiss him, then say: "Shut up!"

Luigi has worried look on his face, also blushing a lot.

Daisy starts unbutonning his jumpsuit, she starts kissing him, Luigi knowing that she won't give up on doing that, he just follows her, and starts kissing and taking off her shirt, his hat falls while they are kissing.

Daisy kiss Luigi's neck, then take off his shirt too, she kiss all his chest, following his belly, she kiss his underwear, then she takes it off, kissing his dick and licking. Luigi is blushing, but pleasured. He is loving what she is doing, he puts his hand on her head and gentle stroke her hair. Daisy sucks his dick passionately. Luigi moans a lot. Daisy, energetic as she is, sucks faster and faster.

"Oh my Daisy I want to..." Luigi says in pleasure.

"Noot yeeth." Daisy grins with his cock on her mouth, then stop sucking.

When she does that Luigi goes "Aahhh" in pleasure

Daisy gets up, and say: "I want you to fuck me hard Luigi!"

Luigi then grabs her and put her on his lap, turns and put her against the wall, he holding her fucks her hard. Daisy starts moaning super loud. Luigi kisses her, to make her stop doing all that noise, he loved it, but he don't wanted people going there at that time.

Daisy says: "Ohhh Yeahh Luigi, you're the best! Make me cum!"

Luigi was moaning, going faster and faster.

They moaning together, synced: "Ooohhh, Ahhhh"

Luigi filled Daisy's cunt with his warm semen, and Daisy cummed hard feeling his semen inside her.

Luigi tired, put Daisy standing, saying: "Let's put our clothes on... We need to get outta here..."

Daisy tired also said: "Yes... Aww Luigi that was awesome! You're the best!"

Luigi smiled and blushed looking at her. They quickly put clothes on and got out the toilet.

What they didn't noticed was the second toilet's door was closed... The door opens, and show a wide-eyed Rosalina, in shock.

The end


End file.
